Collaborative online or cloud-based environments, such as collaborative file sharing environments, require dependable and secure encryption systems. Absent such dependable systems, users may be reluctant to exchange sensitive documents via the environment. Unfortunately, security breaches are often a reality in the digital era, where even the best encryption systems may be compromised because of a malicious employee, a careless administrator, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a collaborative file sharing and/or storage system that facilitates improved encryption methods and improved recovery methods to respond to a security breach.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the logic and process steps illustrated in the various flow diagrams discussed below, may be altered in a variety of ways. For example, the order of the logic may be rearranged, substeps may be performed in parallel, illustrated logic may be omitted, other logic may be included, etc. One will recognize that some steps may be consolidated into a single step and that actions represented by a single step may be alternatively represented as a collection of substeps. The figures are designed to make the disclosed concepts more comprehensible to a human reader. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from the figures and/or tables shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.